nkrs200fandomcom-20200216-history
Administrative Departments
This article will briefly state who posses what position in the administrative departments. Not only that, but it will show how each department functions. Department of Ban Clearing The Department of Ban Clearing was created by the constitution to make sure that every single ban statement is reviewed. It decides if a ban statement should be cleared or not, depending on what the user did. By admin vote, the user who recieved the ban statement will recieve a notice that they are banned for a certain duration, unless modified by the Department of Ban Sentence Correction. The whole process is simple to do and could be repeated multiple of times (flowchart shown on right). Current Positions within this Department Chairman: nkrs200 Vice Chairman: Thunderbirds101 Representatives: #Position Open To Admins #Position Open To Admins #Position Open to Admins #Position Open to Admins #Position Open to Admins How to Join this Department In order to join this department, you must meet the following specifications: *'Must '''be an Admin *'Must be a non-banned user *'''Must '''have a good reputation Department of Records The Department of Records is in charge of keeping track of all activity. All admins are in this, regardless of them being banned or not. This department will monitor all activity from all users as well as keeping track of the number of times each user was banned. Once a user reaches five bans, that user will be removed from this Wiki. This Department also must report any activity performed by any user that is unacceptable by the regulations of the constitution. Current Positions within this Department Chief of Staff: nkrs200 Co-Chief of Staff: Open Position Daily Reporter: Open Position Record Keeper: Open Position Department of Ban Sentence Correction The Department of Ban Sentence Correction is designed to adjust any unfair banning statements. If a ban is found unfair (or unconstitutional), the ban will be lifted to be replace by a more fair (or constitutional) ban to the banned user. However, this Department does not have the right to unban any user who has been banned for more than five times. The admins who are in this must not be in the Department of Ban Clearing. Current Positions within this Department Chairman: nkrs200 Vice Chairman: Representatives: Department of Investigation The Department of Investigation is dedicated to background checks on users. If a user is banned, this Department will be in charge of searching the other Wikis that the banned user is part of and will ask for anything that the banned user did on those Wikis. '''If the banned user is found guilty of being banned on another wiki, the banned user could face up to a three day extra ban sentence penalty on their current ban. However, if the ban is not servere, then no penalty is given. Also, if no bans for the banned user are found, no penalty will be added to their ban. Only 10 Positions are available. Current Positions within this Department Chief Investigator: LockheedF16 Chief of Staff: nkrs200 Co-Chief of Staff: Open to Admin Officers: Department of Administration Approval The Department of Administration Approval is a department that is designed to have any admins who are appointing users that they can trust. If three admins approve of this in an open chat, then the user will be reported to either me (nkrs200), Thunderbirds101, or AT88. One of us (depending who is on chat) will then decide to make them an admin or not. There are no positions available for this department. Positions within this Department Heads of Admin Approval: Thunderbirds101, AT88, and nkrs200 Suggestors: Everybody Else that is an admin Department of Justice The Department of Justice is a department designed to be a justice system for this wiki. The department is has the following postions. Department Positions Head Juror: AT88TV Co-Jury: 1.) nkrs200 2.) Thunderbirds101 3.) Open Position 4.) Open Position Plaintiff: EASlol Department of Oversight After the attacks on this wiki that occurred on this wiki on April 23, 2013, nkrs200 created this department to secure any content on the wiki and to prevent any original data lost. The Department of Oversight has three main functions: *Keep control over the article revision history *Prevent any article from being manipulated by vandalism *Keep a sharp eye out over all non-admin users This Administrative Department's Head of Staff MUST report any and all malicious and threatening activity to ALL Wiki Admins at once. Current Positions Head of Staff (also known as Chief Overseer): youtubepooper12345 Category:Site administration Category:Administrative Departments